Dragonguard: Explanations and Beginning Arcs
by Lord Pyrus
Summary: Welcome to the world of the Dragonguard! A realm of magic, dragons, kingdoms, and crossovers. Main characters are all OC(from Dragonguard mind you). Rated T for now, may move up to M later, you never know what a muse will inspire. Currently in DF: Chapter One, the Blade's Shadow enter into Ylisse to find and protect 'the one who holds a holy blade'.
1. Scroll I: History, Explanations, Dragons

Now, the land of Lendorik has had a somewhat violent history. But first, one must start at the very beginning to fully understand the tales, myths, and facts.

 _History_

Lendorik once used to be a wasteland, a desert with no life, no light. Then, two being's rose from the primordial sands: Primus, and Char. The first beings, also being gods of unimaginable power, were dragons. Or at least, in a very loose sense. Primus was the being of Light, of life, and of kindness. Char, however, was the polar opposite, a being of Dark, death, and ruin.

Still, they held no animosity towards one another, for they were brother-like, and the bond of brothers is strong. Sadly, as all beings that contain flaws, will eventually be tempted by chaos and ruin. Being created and made the dragon of Dark, Char was susceptible to madness. Char naturally gravitated toward its power, being the first Dark One.

Still, for centuries, no conflict occurred, no wars of men, and no giant arguments of the two gods. Seas were formed, forests grew, and the land eventually flourished under the aura of Primus. He created humans, and gave them the abiltiy of free will, and Char gave them the ability to think, feel, and eventually die... And possibly rebel. The country of Chūmon was formed, a vast empire that stretched from sea to sea, under the religion of the _dekron,_ or the title humans gave to Primus and Char.

But as all Dark things will, they will fall into madness. Char eventually caved to his destructive nature, and wished to destroy all that lay under the sun and moon, for the pull of ruin is very strong. Going to the small cavern that was the Rift, a link between worlds, other times, and other universes, which was small at the time. There, he made a pact with Dark forces, raising an army of _daemons_ (pronounced day-mons(mon similar to money)), beings of fire and shadow, to create havoc.

Then the first of the race of _Ludari_ , or the dragon gods, were made. Ur, the first of Primus's chosen creations, was not made through the physical realm. His very soul was created in places unknown, which became the basis for the rest of the race. These beings' power easily rivaled that of the _dekron_ , particularly Ur's. Taking the form of magnificent beasts, the first dragons, they held back the First Wave of the forces of Dark.

Char, however, created his own 'child', thus marking the first of the house of Char. His son, Chardous, meaning embers in the old tongue, wished the same as his father, to see the world burn for the pleasure thereof. Still, the armies of _Ludari_ were easily able to push the forces of Char back, as Chardous could only do so much. Ur, using the sacred gift that was given to each created of Primus, unmade Char and destroyed his very essence, right at the Rift.

Later it was found that they could take a humanoid form, with impenetrable scale armor. Therefore, Ur restored the broken country of Chūmon, setting himself as the dragon-King thereof. Being the god of life and creation, he was a benevolent ruler, and and is to this day. Still, despite all dragon gods, which became the widespread name for such powerful beings, being benevolent, humans feared them.

Primus himself could foresee war, and feared that humanity may make an up breakable oath with Chardous, who still lived somewhere in the northern territories of the world. Therefore, he split his soul into four fragments, killing himself in the process. The pieces of his soul became the _Dragonslayer_ weapons of unimaginable power. Three of which were blades, and the last became the sacred bow of Ridnor, which still exists today.

The first sword, Excathlion, who's power could slice through time and space, was intrusted to Ur, or as he now calls himself, Eon, as the power was to much for a human. The second blade, Lunarium, was given to the long line of nobles of the House of Shin, which eventually founded the Queendom of Shin, who's power and beauty rivals that of the moon, able to carry its user across time and space. The final blade, Ragnarok, the blade of endings and divine 'executioner', was given to the House of Ki'tar, which eventually founded the country of Wintir.

Over four thousand years later, Eon still rules over Chūmon, which technically still has dominion over the world. As being a benevolent King, he allowed humans to form their own countries to their liking, and make their own dynasties, as long as they help support the Dragonguard, though notably Shin dislikes the Order altogether.

A simple retelling of the founding of the Dragonguard, four thousand and twenty one years into the second era, marked after the Great War in the first era, the year of one thousand nine hundred and seventy two years.

The Dragonguard itself was formed at around 2E 1987, when humans used the sacred weapons of Primus that they contained to attack the dragons in general. The rebels were eventually mollified through Eon's diplomacy, but several dragons were felled in the process. At around 2E 2000, it had been found the souls of the dragons who had been killed remained, and bonded to humans that shared similar characteristics to themselves, thereby marking the making of the first _soul-bonded_. These are humans who, while retain their free will, are able to summon the power of the dragon they are bonded to at a whim, along with getting an eternal 'advisor'. However, training must be done in order to fully prepare their mortal body for the dragon's power, lest they consume themselves and die.

These people are still being found today, and while Eon does not mandate their 'recruitment' into the Dragonguard, he strongly encourages it. Humans bonded to dragons will usually have pointed ears, will cease natural aging past the age of 20, though it can vary around those years, and always have superhuman agility, grace, strength, and beauty.

 _The Dragonguard_

The Dragonguard itself is made likened to an army. Eon sits as its head as the dragon-King, though he does enjoy taking certain members under his 'wing' if you will, and will always participate in training. Then there are his five lieutenants, two of which are always his closest siblings, the war dragon-god Ether, and the dragon-goddess of night Nyx. The other positions have been filled by many, either dieing over time in battle, or willingly leaving to form a family or the such.

Such positions are are held in high regard, as they are virtually as kings, having dominion over entire sections of the Dragonguard, and are direct advisors to Eon. Captains are the next step down, having control over their own groups, usually up to fifteen people. They are allowed to recruit anyone they choose, as long as the person is willingly joining. Captains tend to be soul-bonded, not because of human discrimination, but humans usually do not have the mental and physical limits necessary of having such a position. All in all, positions in the Dragonguard are earned through merit and attitude, not through fame and family connections.

 _Geography and Explanations_

The land itself is a temperate one. Chūmon lies on the western sea, easily twice as big as any other country, which has the best hot springs in the world, and are usually at the base of the singular mountains in the region. The Queendom of Shin is to the east of Chūmon, bordering the eastern ocean, and contains the lushest forests known to man. Ridnor lies to the south of Shin, almost a peninsula, and is well known for its beaches and lakes. Wintir is south of Chūmon, with unnaturally cold seasons, and is better known for its many mines.

North of Chūmon and Shin is a very mountainous region that contains many grasslands, and have several small villages here and there. _Daemons_ usually attack these places in few numbers, so the presence of the Dragonguard is moderately high. To the west of the mountain range is the uninhabited jungle, containing deadly flora and fauna, but has many treasures deep in it. There have been rumors of a secret tribe that lives inside the jungle, though it is unconfirmed.

Farther north than that is the strip of land that is the Rift. Upon the death of Char, the Rift grew unchecked, and was a great to the world, as it could completely consume it. Attempts by human mages failed, and Eon eventually had to step in, once again using the sacred power of the Sigil of Primus to cease its growth. Only a small portion remains that leads to the realm of _daemons_ , while the rest of the Rift connects to realms unexplored.

Sometimes, if Eon recieves a premonition or a plea from another world immersed in a struggle of Light and Dark, or Life and Ruin, he will send one or two warriors of the Dragonguard to there to set things right. While most warriors return, some occasionally choose to remain inside that world as either an ambassador or Eon or simply a citizen of that world. Others may travel the Rift of their own accord, under the condition that they do not bring any denizen from the other world back to Lendorik unless given strict permission from Eon or his lieutenants.

Even farther north than the Rift is the unexplored lands. Simply put, humans nor dragons ever felt the need to travel further than the Rift, especially considering the only way to cross the Rift without falling into it is by wings or magic.

 _House of Eon and Explanations Over Dragon-kin_

Going to the topic of the children of the dragons, it is a very limited realm to discuss. (Dragonling, or _Istraldi_ in the old tongue) While it is not taboo or forbidden for a dragon to love a human, most tend to shy away from that aspect of human life simply because of the longevity of dragons. While the dragon and the child(ren) thereof will not age, (of course the children stop aging once again around twenty), the love of the forementioned dragon will. It is simply not a situation that most of the dragon-gods would want to put themselves in. Still, that does not deter some, such as Princess-Captain Cynthia Shin, current heir to the throne of Shin, daughter of Ether. There has been no such thing as two dragons falling in love, as they treat each other as brother and sister, therefore making it... Awkward, to say the least.

This goes to elaborate on the topic of magic and human mages. All beings have a 'pool', per se, of mana, or inner energy. For humans, it is incredibly small, and is only used if ever in life or death situations when one is incredibly enraged or panicked. However, certain dragon can bestow gifts of magic to humans and their kin, therefore allowing certain people the ability to perform magic, along with specific items of power.

Now, the actual dragons themselves have a nigh unlimited pool of mana, to a point where there is no record of a dragon running out of energy or mana. Discussions with Eon himself have proven this point. The children of dragons is another matter. Being half-human, they _do_ have a limit to their power, despite the fact it is naturally absurd. The first child of Xelex(pronounced Zel-ez), god of lightning, was recorded to have run across the entire continent of the known world for a solid month before tiring slightly.

 _Soul-bonded_ are a different matter entirely. While they do tend to have natural prowess in intellect or strength than normal humans, it is a comparatively small margin. Training is in order to direct the flow of the dragon's natural mana in order to use the power appropriately, and they must start slowly. This does not mean that their mana pool is small, as it is the same size of the dragon, but it can wear the human body down, so training must be taken. When the individual is able to summon the scale-mail of the dragon he or she possesses, that is when they are deemed ready to advance to the rank of Captain, which still must be earned by merit, save for a few exceptions.

 _Interlude: Divine Weapons and Armor_

The topic of sacred armor and weapons is a thing of simplicity. A sacred weapon is simply a weapon crafted by a talented smith, and either blessed or infused with a dragon's power. These weapons are the only thing that can slay a _daemon_ easily, though it still is possible to slay one with simple steel and bronze. At the moment in history, 2E 4021, there are three divine craftsmen other than the dragons themselves, one of which being the Princess of Shin.

 _Abilities of the Dragons and Their Kin_

The abilities of dragons vary, especially among the soul-bonded, but certain things remain set amongst dragons and the bonded. One, any being with dragon blood or soul can manipulate energy to a certain degree. This mostly is consisted of beams of raw mana being focused through the hand or a weapon. Two, scale-mail is something any being of dragonic blood can use. The dragons themselves will always wear this armor while in their human form, to a point where no human except the select few who have loved a dragon have seen the actual faces of the dragons. Children of the dragons also wear their armor effortlessly, though they tend to use Dragonguard armor as casual wear instead of the scale-mail. Bonded struggle for the first few months-years to gain enough endurance to summon scale-mail for an extended period of time.

Any dragon blood/souled being can summon draconic wings at any time, which are usually unarmored.

 _Specifics Over The Four Weapons of Primus_

The divine weapons made from the soul of Primus are curious weapons indeed, holding much more power than a simple sacred blade such as the one I currently possess, named Longinius, a greatsword. Excathlion is only able to be wielded by Eon and his House, therefore any children of dragons can summon it temporarily to use it, though it is strictly limited. Excathlion's sharpness is unparalleled, even by Ragnarok, and can open temporary Rifts to other realms. Mana can also be focused through it, making it a valuable tool to any who are able to wield this mighty sword. One thing of note, this sword is so sharp that no wound dealt by it can ever heal.

Lunarium is a blade that can only be wielded by the House of Shin and her descendants, and takes the form of a one-handed sword similar of that to Excathlion, though dark blue in color and with different properties. While it lacks the sharpness to cut through time and space, it can still teleport the user to whenever, wherever, as long as the wielder is strong enough to do so, as it relies in the user's mana. To be kept safe, as it is a dangerous item, it is locked away in a separate dimension where only a rightful heir can summon it.

Ragnarok is a dusk-grey katana only able to be wielded by those descended from the House of Ki'tar. Being the divine blade of Justice, it allows its user to never tire while holding this blade, and any magical ability has its power increased fourfold. It can manipulate the earth, such as forcing the ground to spit magma from its depths at whatever unlucky foe had decided to attack the wielder.

The bow of Ridnor, named Solinus, is the bow of flames. It can be wielded only by those it has deemed worthy to use it. Despite it being a holy weapon, little is known about it, as it has seen very little use. From what myths and stories have said, it could rain down flames from the very stars themselves, and aborb the life force of any mortal pierced by its arrows.

 _Daemons_

A very short and brief description of these Dark creatures as such. They are difficult to slay with normal weapons, as they are simply made of smoke and flame. They are actually easier to slay when they reach an age of one hundred, as they form a more corporeal body of molten magma and solidified rock. One thing to make note, simple Daemons are rather dim.

They attack with blasts of flame, and can briefly solidify their shadowy claws to strike. The older ones can also use their bodies to smother and burn victims alive. Divine and blessed weapons are easily able to pierce through their bodies and destroy them, while simple steel blade's may not kill them off, instead leaving behind broken weapons.

They tend to be very territorial, and rarely leave their burning grounds, unless a higher Dark power marshalls them.

Also to note, they hate humans with a raw rage, and will not cease pursuit of said human unless they are cloaked with magic, slain, or deterred by a dragon.

 _Jason Ridnor, Soul-bonded to the dragon Y'tilal, second god of fire, Scribe of the Second Stellar Squad, Dragonguard_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Welcome to the universe of dragon-gods, fellow Dragonguards! As this is completely made up by me, I don't have to credit anyone! Feels nice for once.**

 **Anywho, the premise of this series is entirely up to my readers. The next chapter will be another Scroll over specific characters, but after that it's free game. As mentioned in this chapter, Dragonguard can be assigned to other worlds to help the 'good guys'.**

 **So my next story can be either strictly over the adventures of a specific Squad in the Dragonguard in this world, or in a crossover with literally any other thing. Seriously. It can be from the realms of Halo and Destiny all the to anime, though in the anime realm it will be limited to those with some element of fantasy or magic involved. So no SAO, sorry.**

 **If you do review, which I will greatly appreciate, please note that I will not respond nor react to hateful comments. I will only respond to positive reviews and healthy criticism, as any good writer must do. Questions and requests are perfectly fine as well.**

 **If someone wishes to use any elements from this creation, please PM me first. I will rarely turn down a request, and all I want is a little note on the bottom with a credit to me.**

 **One last important thing, that this story will not focus entirely on Fire Emblem. It is simply underneath this game as it will probably be the first crossover story I will do, and being a lazy writer, cannot find a description with a custom name to put it under except X-overs which I don't really wish to do. So basically: this story is not all Fire Emblem, and this world does not exist in the realm of Fire Emblem.**

 **Hint hint: Check back with this page often. I will often update this section of notes in order to answer or respond to comments and reviews.**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Of Dragons and Falchions: Beginnings

"Oi, Henry, any idea why your Uncle needed us so urgently? It's not like him to be so urgent." The moment the Dragonguard Squad known as Blade's Shadow entered the enormous, and quite extravagant, capital of Chūmon, Scribe Locklow Kibiocho was nothing but words.

"Like Rift if I know. My mother wasn't saying anything about it either." Captain Henry Ki'tar remarked, scratching his raven black hair with a fancy clawed gauntlet. "Well, I just hope it's a vacation! We deserve one, being stuck in the Northern Mountains for a year."

"Ah shut it, you know that was a cushy job. I mean, excluding the _daemon lord_ , it was a breeze, and it's not like we were stationed in Wintir during the cold season." There were the words of our native bow master, Lilliana Mendar.

"Well, that _daemon lord_ was no pushover." Henry recalled. "Nearly saw my life flash before my eyes." It was merely a joke, he hadn't been remotely close to death. While the _daemon lord_ wasn't killed in a single swing, it was by no means a real threat to him personally.

Henry then heard a groan from behind them, and saw their last two members lagging behind. "Oh Rifts, are you seriously comparing the cold season in Wintir to not being able to shop?!" Kisi Romul moaned, gripping the hilt of her own sword in irritation. "Yes, from experience. I grew up there." Henry snickered, looking back in front.

"Do you know how annoying it was only being able to pick from five different outfits and zero jewelry?! For a solid year?!" William Jilis, our spell caster/cleric, slapped the complaining swordswoman with a scroll he had pulled from seemingly nowhere. "And do you know how irritating it is to listen to you bemoan lack of clothes, of all things? Do you know how much I missed the Royal Archives?" The brown haired girl grew red as she felt the spot where she was struck.

Their resident mage, William, had a very strange way of going about things, but then again, everyone had a quirk or ten in this group. While he always talked with 'bigger' words, as Kisi put it, he had a tendency to slap people that he judged to be acting idiotic.

The blonde bow master snickered. "I'll have to side with William-san on this one. The Royal Library at least has entertainment. And, thankfully, you didn't bankrupt your family while up there." Kisi simply pouted, crossing her arms and looking at the ground, secretly planning on how she could get her hands on Henry's sack of go-

Henry sighed, face-palming lightly. "Alright. Let's get to the castle before someone 'borrows' my money pouch again." Lilliana snickered again at the reference to the time Kisi stole his money to get an extravagant dinner for herself. Locklow pipped up. "Hey, shouldn't we be excited that we were called by Eon himself?"

That made everyone but Henry quiet down and think about it. "Heh. I'm not sure why you should be excited, other than a vacation. It's not like you and my Uncle are strangers." Locklow grinned. "I still remember that. I asked Captain Cynthia if she wanted to go out with me."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, and I nearly punched your lights out for talking to my sister. And then Uncle Eon decided to have us both polish swords in the armory for the day as punishment." The Scribe nodded. "Geez, it makes me feel old. It's been what, ten years since that?"

Henry snorted. "Oh don't even whine. We're not even thirty." "Like you should talk." Henry had a fake scowl on his face as he made a lazy swipe at his friend with his clawed hand. "Upon inspection you, my friend, are not that old at all."

"Like when you did an 'inspection' on my coat when it was snowing up north." Locklow snarked.

Lilliana rolled her eyes at the banter between the old friends. "Where did you learn to be snarky anyways?"

Once the team had made it to the center of the city, and having to forcibly drag Kisi from several vendors, other Dragonguard members let them in through the gates. As usual, Henry heard the whispering at the presence of Nyx's son.

 _Like it really matters_. The Captain scoffed, rolling his red eyes. It was always annoying, just because he was of dragon blood meant he was immediately 'respected', which was complete garbage. He'd rather earn respect through his actions, not because of his mom's influence. And he couldn't really hide himself with unnatural red eyes and pointed ears and looking like he was seventeen when in reality he was twenty two.

Though he always had his mother to talk to about it, or any of his few cousins. Cynthia would always lend a patient ear. Same with Annacta, but she had the attention span of a fly. Nathan was a quiet man, so he was never any help, and so forth.

Once reaching the Golden Chambers, the team caught sight of the dragon-King himself, Eon. He had his back to them, staring out at the city in his white and gold scale-armor fused to his very being before turning to face the group of warriors. His molten gold eyes fixed on the group, blinking very slightly. The team had never been personally addressed by Eon before, save Henry and Locklow.

Each person had different thoughts of the ancient dragon before them.

 _Ah come on Uncle, with the dramatic silence and all. We aren't foreign royalty or something... Well... technically, I am, but that's besides the point._ Henry held back a chuckle.

 _I get to finally meet Eon-sensei without new recruits!_ Lilliana thought, stiffening slightly as she realized she was standing right next to the actual dragon-King once again.

 _I just want to get to the Archives again._ William inwardly groaned, hands shoved in his cleric robes.

 _Please tell us we're on leave. Please say leave. Leave. Leave. Leave._ Locklow was praying, ironically, to Eon that Eon would say that they would have what he would call 'vacay' time.

 _I smell money... Money EVERYWHERE! Think of all the jewelry this could buy!_ Kisi was too busy drooling over all the ornate decor.

"... Henry. I have called your team here for a specific purpose, and it is not what some would think, or hope." He tilted his head to look at Locklow. "Sorry, but your vacation is in another castle." The dragon god chuckled to himself, to the confusion of the group at the unfamiliar reference, and to the saddening of the Scribe.

"Did you read my mind or something..." He muttered, before Eon chuckled. "Locklow, I have excellent hearing, it's nothing new. You were very... Vocal about it." Lilliana giggled at her friend's expense.

William very obviously cleared his throat, wanting to continue with the point of the meeting. "Milord. Why did you call us today?"

Eon waved his hand. "No need for honorifics or titles, please. Though... Henry, remind me after this to talk with your mother about the Shin honorifics. They still confuse me." He collected his thoughts and straightened up, draconic tail swishing behind him.

"I have felt a world fall to the Dark, and the remnants of the Light cry for aid. To accomplish this, I will be sending you to the realm before these events occur, in order for you to right them. While I would normally send one or two, I have decided with careful council that an entire Squad will be needed in order to see the mission through."

 _It needs all of us?_

Henry stepped forward slightly. "Uncle... My strength alone can singlehandedly devastate entire armies of men, and I'm not trying to boast. How strong is this threat, that requires all of us?" This prompted his entire team to nod slightly in agreement.

The dragon-King sighed. "It is a force known as the Fell Dragon, who's full power rivals that of your own. Simply put, he and his servants of Dark are powerful, and one being, no matter how strong, simply cannot protect an entire army all at once. Therefore Blade's Shadow will go to protect these warriors."

Concerned but satisfied, Henry stepped back into line with his comrades. The cleric of the group spoke back up. "Milor-" " _Ahem_." "Sorry, Eon, wouldn't Captain Cynthia's Squad be a better choice? Not to offend you, Henry, or to degrade any of us, but Dawn's Radiance is easily stronger than us, with much more combat experience against beings of that magnitude. They are, after all, the top of the elite Squads."

"He called us here for a reason Will. I doubt he would've called us here if we weren't the best choice for the job." Locklow muttered to the mage, though no one other than Henry and Eon could hear him.

Henry frowned, biting his lip. William's points were one hundred percent valid. No matter how powerful his mother was, Cynthia would always be better at fighting than he would be. Not that it's unusual, being the daughter of the war god and all, but still.

"Because your cousin has another role to play, both here, and somewhere else. And I do not believe she has the mental... endurance necessary for this mission. That much I know. And do not think that I picked you because you are the second best, it is because I believe you will be most suited for the mission."

Lilliana smiled at that, crimson armor shining against the magical lights in the room. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kisi finally looked back at Eon from her money/buying induced stupor. "Muh... What?" The entire team left, Kisi being dragged by William, except for Henry, who sensed Eon still wished to talk with him.

Once the others had exited the Golden Chambers, Eon motioned for Henry to sit down at the table, which had literally just been summoned out of thin air by the dragon. "Nephew, I must warn and advise you of certain things before you make your journey." A set of tea appeared in front of the two, probably made by his mother.

Eon did not touch the drink, but Henry gladly took a cup and blew on it.

The Captain remained silent to Eon, however, nodding when the king finished a certain point. "One, keep an eye on William. He may be tough, and a professional mage at that, but he is the only human in your group. He cannot be pushed to the same limits as your other friends. The things you will face will be stronger than mere _daemons_. Two, your job is to specifically make sure two people survive in the coming months. It will be the one wielding a holy blade akin to Excathilion, and your own Ragnarok, and the one of dragon blood. Three, you will know when you find who you seek. Simply look for the aforementioned dormant holy blade, named Falchion. You will feel its presence when it's time to join up in arms with them."

Henry could almost _hear_ his Uncle's smile. "And finally, remember, these are people you're helping. Make friends with them. Gain new comrades. Remember, ties that you make will always help you in the future."

"Understood, Uncle. Is that all?" He took a sip from his tea, straightening his enchanted crimson armor with his other hand. Eon's golden eyes blinked. "No. I would recommend refraining from using the name Henry in that world. Use your surname, and only use Henry when you feel you must. It's to make things less... Confusing." Strange words of advise, but advise nonetheless.

"Now... I believe you wanted to know how your secondary Squad have been doing..."

This lasted for an hour or so, when the advise waned and turned into simple family chatter. Finishing his last cup of tea, he gently placed it down before standing up and finishing the conversation.

"Yes Uncle. Would you please tell Cynthia my farewells? It's been far too long since we've seen each other." Eon nodded. "I will. Now shoo!" He made a gesture with his clawed hands, chuckling all the while. "The Rift will be opened tomorrow at dawn in the square, by the way."

Henry stored the information as he left the room, making his way to the castle quarters, where his friends would be, no doubt. And his doubts were not left in vain. He was back in his old room, and everyone had managed to take every comfortable spot imaginable. Kisi was sprawled on the front of his bed, with William snoring inside his personal scroll on the very edge of the bed, even though he had better places with books in the very room. Lilliana was in the corner, where he had left a small pile of mattress stuffing before he had left those couple years ago.

Locklow was the only one not sleeping, but he was still curled up in the opposite corner, eyes shut as he pondered things known only to him. _Aye, this is going to be amusing tomorrow._ Henry then proceeded to exit the room, wishing to instead spend the night in the Archives.

The next morning, Henry was being irritated because someone kept poking his nose. And if one hasn't felt it done to them, Rifts above, it was annoying. Still, he was barely awake. "Shhtooop..." He mumbled, face on its side.

That was met with a feminine giggle. The poking promptly resumed. "Ugh... Shhtop..." After about another minute of him asking for whoever it was to cease, he got fed up, and was more awake to take action. "By the Rift, cease your irritating jabbing!" He shot up, gripping the offending hand with his armored one, noting the armor.

Then his grip slackened when he saw who it was. _Agh... Not now... I_ t was his (one of many) aunts, Pulchra, goddess of emotion. And of candy. Seriously. She apparently insisted upon it after making the first batch of chocolate in the world, according to Nyx. While her chocolate was divine, she could be a handful.

"Ah ah, is that any way to treat your aunt?" Pulchra teased, withdrawing her armored finger. "You just looked so adorable sleeping like that and I couldn't help but tease my adorable nephew!" The bronze armored dragon straightened her back. "I'm nearly twenty three. I'm not adorable." Henry grumbled, still not moving.

"Your Uncle sent me you know, your team is already waiting in the square." Henry blinked, slightly confused until he looked out at the window. It was easily nearly noon. "Gah! I'm late!" He bolted out of his position, before toppling over because of the chair behind him. Pulchra giggled again. "In a hurry to see someone, hm? Ah, never mind." She paused, before drawing a bag of chocolates from who knows where.

"Well, I packed you a bag full of sweets to go. I know how much you love them." The goddess placed the bag of chocolate on the dazed knight's chest before walking off.

The dragonling eventually got from the ground, holding the bag of sweets with a rather annoyed expression on his face, when an amused voice resonated from behind him. "At least Pulchra spoils you." The black haired dragonling turned to see his cousin, Cynthia, who had a small, sad grin on her face, with the sacred dragon blade Lunarium at her side.

"And at least she doesn't poke you." A wide, but concerned smile formed on Henry's face. "It's nice to see you, sis." Though the two may have been cousins, they grew up so close together that they might as well be siblings. Not to mention Cynthia insisted on calling him 'brother', so he reciprocated with 'sister'. Placing the bag down, he went to gently hug her, but the silver haired dragonling instead crushed him in a strong bear-hug. She also buried her face into his chest, since he was taller than her by a little.

And being the daughter of the war god tends to make hugs hurt. "Wheeze... C-Cynthia... Armor..." Henry attempted to gesture to the blue tinted armor she wore. She eventually stopped, right when Henry thought he would go unconscious because lack of air.

To the dragonling's surprise, there were hints of tears in her eyes. For being the same age, Cynthia tended to act much younger, with him always the 'older' one. He instantly went into brotherly mode, eyes softening, voice lowering, and giving another hug, small this time. "What's the matter? Someone hurt you?"

"U-uncle told me about the mission. And... I'm scared Henry. If he's so powerful... W-what if you don't come back?" Cynthia sniffed. "I-I don't want you to leave again. Even war frightens me..." Another small, bitter grin formed on her face. "L-look at me. The princess to Chūmon's throne, crying like a child."

Henry tried to smooth her by rubbing her back gently. Or rather, the back of her light armor. "Shh... Sometimes it's better to cry. Better than bottling up the worry. You know what Aunt Pulchra always says." He was silent for a moment while Cynthia's sniffles lighten up. "And I'll say, big brother isn't so easy to fell, eh?"

"Promise me that." The female dragonling stated, looking up into his red eyes with her own blue orbs. "P-promise me that you'll come back." Henry smile faded somewhat, recalling what Eon had said. _His power rivals that of your own. With careful council, I have decided an entire Squad will be utterly_ _ **necessary**_ _._

The son of Nyx was quiet for mere seconds, but each second seemed to last forever to both dragonlings. His red eyes were obscured for just a moment with a blink before he nodded.

"I promise."

 _Castle Square, Chūmon_

"Finally! Oh Rifts, what took you so long?!" And of course when he entered the square he was met with Kisi's nagging. "We've been waiting for hours! With no shopping!" The blonde mage of the group very obviously rolled his brown eyes.

"Sorry guys, I had a run-in with one of my aunts." Henry apologized, holding up the bag of treats to make a point. He didn't want to talk about what had happened with his cousin. It seemed too personal for the moment. Kisi seemingly materialized in front of her captain, grabbing him by the hair for seemingly no reason. "Owowowowow!" Henry grabbed her hand with his own, trying to relinquish her grip on his hair.

When he finally pried her hand from his head, she had a triumphant grin on her face, holding up the bag of sweets. "Mine... Mine..." Then she promptly begun drooling. Onto the bag. Lilliana shook her head with a grin, gesturing to the Rift behind her.

A Rift opened outside of the Great Chasm is strange looking. Imagine a hole in the air, completely dark except for the twinkling of small lights akin to stars... _Focus yourself Henry._

William then brought out a fire tome, which were used to help focus the mana of a human mage to form a spell foreign to their bloodline(basically he can use lightning spells without a tome), slamming it into the swordswoman's head. Kisi collapsed, and William picked her up bridal style, strong despite his lack of dragon blood.

"Geez. What in the Rift are those things made of?" Locklow asked, scratching his red hair. William tended not to use magic that required focal points, rather, he used his family's talent of lightning. The mage simply shrugged, sliding the book back inside his outer cloak that mages tended to wear. "Alright... On that note, let's head out." Henry ordered, making a quick check that everyone had their weapons on them.

Everyone knew how to use a blade, so everyone had one on them. _Lilliana's bow... Check. Already seen his tome... Check. Swords... Check. Locklow's naginta... Check. Ready._ He nodded to himself, entering the Rift first. Feeling the strange coldness and temporary lack of sight always unnerved him, but it worked. Somewhat. He ended up nearly thirty feet from the ground, in, or rather above, a lush forest. Thankfully, he was not wholly unprepared.

 _Armour_. All he needed to think, before his own scale mail formed on his body with a metallic clank, despite it being actual dragon scale. Anyone who hadn't seen him before would've easily mistaken him for a monster. He gained around an inch in height, with dark black draconic armor with glowing red eyes, and a jet black dragon tail to boot. But the main reason he summoned his armor was because of his wings.

Twin black dragon wings sprouted from his back, to which he simply used to land gracefully on the ground, before he dismissed the armor, needing to remain inconspicuous when they arrived among (hopefully) humans.

Soon after his landing, the others appeared in roughly the same spot. While Locklow and Lilliana simply summoned their own wings, being soul-bonded, William had to use a spell from his tome that had been gripped in his hand to slow his descent, all the while carrying the last still snoring soul-bonded of the group.

Once the team had gathered together, William still carrying the final member. _Geez, almost forgot how heavy of a sleeper she is._ "What did you put in that tome anyways?" Henry remarked, looking down at the snoring swordswoman.

"I crafted it specifically to induce sleep should I use it as a club. Mainly for her, as I believe we can all empathize to her acting a nuisance." William responded, rolling his eyes as the question was asked a second time.

"Well, you should wake her up. No telling what things we may fight." The mage nodded respectfully, before unceremoniously dropping Kisi onto the ground. Where he promptly pulled a water skin from his cloak and poured the ice cold water all over her face.

Locklow had leaned in the little circle that had been formed, and his face was met with a fist ( _crack_ ) as Kisi bolted upright, spluttering. "Chocolate diamonds!" She then grew red as she realized everyone, excluding Locklow, who was doubled over holding his nose, was staring at her in amusement.

"You done?" Henry said plainly, holding out a hand for her to grab. She grumbled a little bit, but accepted his hand all the same while the rest stepped away. The moment that everyone was organized, and Locklow got his broken nose healed, William spoke up. "Captain, I believe there might be a town that requires our assistance?"

The mage gestured to the massive plume of smoke that had just recently appeared. "I feel as if this was planned by Eon-sensei." Lilliana remarked, scratching her head with the non-pointy end of an arrow.

"Well, let's do our job, shall we?" Henry shrugged, before unsheathing his own personal sword, which so happened to be Ragnarok, the divine blade of execution. All of it came with being a Frozen Wolf, so meh.

Once the group had reached the source of the smoke, which was in fact a burning town. But the most disgusting fact about it was the source of the flames. It wasn't _daemons_ , nor an accidental fire. No, it was brigands. A ton of them.

Brigands were nearly unheard of back home. It simply wasn't worth it, when it was fairly easy to get things necessary for a decent life. Being poor was an anomaly, and crime was practically extinct. Granted, there are a few mercenary groups, but they usually play nice under the eye of the Dragonguard.

"Is that... The Ylissian Guard?" His natural enhanced hearing picked up the muttering of a few bandits that had caught sight of them. "If that's true, we have to kill them, or the boss will get us."

Hm. Seems they speak Basic. Being from a royal family, Henry was taught at a young age all the native languages. There was the old tongue, and the four modern ones: Basic, Chūmonese, Shinian, and Liniian. It seemed odd that humans from another world spoke Basic, but it didn't matter at this moment.

Henry prepared Ragnarok in a battle stance. "Pair strategy. William, support Kisi, who will go to get their attention. Locklow, follow Lilliana to make sure she can cover us without getting too much attention. Blade's Shadow, out!"

His fellow Squad members nodded in silence, whipping out their weapons before going to targets they set out. Himself? He charged at the nearest group of bandits, the black katana gleaming in the light of the flames.

The first bandit that had come into range was met with Ragnarok, barely able to block with a bronze sword. The other man tried to attack the half-dragon while he was distracted, but he lifted up his unoccupied hand and pointed at him. The bandit wasn't even able to bring down his axe before a literal blast of black light shot from his claw-shaped armor, turning him to ash.

The blast continued for a little, blasting through a burning house before dissipating. He then returned his attention to the first bandit, easily parrying another strike and killing him the same way. At this time, there were no bandits left near the squad, having been eliminated, and Henry held up a hand to signal for them to get in a formation.

Everyone had no injuries, quickly and efficiently taking care of the lowlifes. Still, they heard a loud cackle come from the inner village. " _Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!_ " They started jogging in that direction, while William muttered a few words in Chūmonese that shall not be translated here.

It seemed that another group, probably the 'Ylissian Guard' that the earlier bandits mentioned, were mopping up the bandits on the other side, making their way to their leader. "Hang back. Wait for my orders, and see if you can help any of the citizens. No telling if they'll fight us once our mutual combatant is taken care of."

"Sir." Locklow nodded, slipping away to hide in the shadow of a burning building, with Lilliana, Kisi, and William following in that order. With that taken care of, he charged full sprint at the leader, who had no idea that he was behind him. He sheathed Ragnarok, wishing to hide the divine dragon blade for now, and grabbed a simple starmetal dagger sheathed next to his katana.

His mother was Nyx, and he could be extremely stealthy out in the open without trying. Focusing on the leader, he was behind him in moments and plunged the dagger into his back, hearing his grunt of surprise and a clang eminated from the bandit as another blade, golden in color, collided with his own.

Henry sprung back, having blood splatter over his armor, slightly obscuring the twin dragon wings on Excathlion symbol, the insignia of the Dragonguard. Both this new man that had felled the bandit with him and himself were poised at the ready, blades held in different styles.

 _Protect the man who wields the dormant holy blade._ The half-dragon's red eyes fell on the blade. It was certainly an elegant and well made sword. But that wasn't what rung the order in his mind, it was the faint aura of power that radiated from it.

Henry slowly loosened his position, sheathing his dagger. "No need for hostilities, we are here simply to help." He made a signal with his hands and his team seemed to materialize at his side, weapons also sheathed.

 _Oh right, they don't understand Liniian. Or Chūmonese, more than likely. Sigh. Probably Shinian as well_. The blue-haired man gave him a strange look, though still very guarded when more people showed up. Three others strode up to the man, with one still being poised to strike. There was a heavily armored knight, a yellow skirted blonde haired girl, which held a staff in her hands. Possibly a cleric of sorts. Then there was one more person looking down with his/her face hidden by a purple hood.

"Milord, who are these people?" The brown haired knight in heavy armor asked, grip on his lance obviously tightening. "I'm not sure myself, Frederick. They did attack the bandits, but they don't seem to speak Ylissian."

William stepped forward, about to retort in Basic, which everyone in the group knew, thankfully, when Henry held up his hand in authority. He took off his helmet, which was mostly just a neck and ear guard, and held it at his side. "Forgive me, but I was not aware the people of these lands spoke Basic. Or whatever you call it here."

Once those words had left his mouth, Frederick poised himself up again. "Ah, so our newcomers can understand us. Ease yourself Frederick. They may looked armed to the teeth, but if they were against us they wouldn't stand around and chat."

Chrom then turned back to Henry, who was gazing at the last member, trying to decide who was under the hood. "May we learn your names?" Henry was about to respond, until his Scribe spoke up. "I believe that we should hear your names first, good sir."

The cleric looked up. "Hey, at least he has manners, unlike someone here." She giggled a little, pointing covertly at Frederick. The blue haired man sighed, nodding ever so slightly. "Very well. I am Chrom, that is Frederick the Wary, that is my sister Lissa, who mind you is rather delicate," he pointedly ignored her exclamation of 'stop calling me delicate!' and pout with a slight grin. "And this is our tactician, Robin."

Henry chuckled, slipping his 'helmet' back on. "Well, this here is our Scribe Locklow, our swordswoman Kisi, our archer Lilliana, and our elite mage William."

Each member of the team bowed respectively when their name was called. "And I am Prince Ki'tar of Wintir." Lilliana blinked, about to interject when William shook his head. Henry understood their slight confusion, he never pulled or brought up rank with his royal status on anyone. Perhaps with his title of Captain, but never Prince.

Chrom looked confused. "Well met, but I do not believe I have heard of Wintir." And then Frederick interjected. "And where is your proof of your house?" Henry rolled his eyes, but yanked off the clawed gauntlet before pulling off his gold signet ring, emblazoned with a white wolf with red dragon wings. Eon had told him the last night that he may need it.

Tossing it casually to Chrom, who instinctively caught it, shrugged afterward. "Not sure why you need to see my House's emblem, considering you've never heard of Wintir before." Chrom examined the ring closely, before handing back to Henry, who promptly put on and replaced the armor piece.

"Well, you do have an authoritative air about you." Robin finally spoke up, pushing his hood back to reveal a handsome face(while dragonlings tended to have natural good looks, that man might as well be one), ruffled pure white hair, sea green eyes, and a rather friendly smile. "Though may I ask, why would a Prince of a country that must be leagues away from here be running around attacking bandits? In a country that you probably have no idea what it's name is?"

A small grin formed on Henry's lips, as he chuckled a little. "My Uncle, dra-er... King of Chūmon, a neighboring kingdom, requested that I take my elite... Ah, this will take a while to explain. I simply despise bandits. May we accompany you, and I will elaborate on my words?" Frederick then almost seemed to sniff Henry, which was rather strange.

Chrom seemed to like the offer, probably because of the extra swords it would come with, and Robin and Lissa seemed somewhat interested, though for different reasons. Frederick looked absolutely against the entire idea, was probably about to rant, until William stepped forward. "Captain, may I assist with the extinguishing of the remaining structures that are aflame, while you continue your conversation with your newfound friends?"

"Permission granted. Take everyone with you. And you to, Kisi." He looked sternly at the swordswoman, who was trying to gravitate toward a semi-looted shop. The soul-bonded to the dragon goddess of water started to sulk, trailing after the other Dragonguard members.

"Your soldiers respect you." Chrom noted, before Henry shook his head. "While I was chosen leader because of my tactical skill and cool-headedness, we in the Dragonguard are equal." Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Dragonguard?" Robin had also looked back up, and this time his eyes were gleaming with newfound interest.

 _Hoo boy_. "First things first. Frederick, I will explain if you allow us to accompany you, when it reaches nightfall like I said earlier." The knight grumbled a little, but even the stalwart protector had a sense of curiosity. He nodded, and Henry relaxed just a tad.

"Ah. Then let me gather my companions, and we can be on our way." Chrom nodded at this, and Henry strode off for a moment. Thankfully, Kisi was being of help, suppressing and extinguishing the flames with a spell as the remaining villagers watched.

"Henry." The Captain jumped a little, William seemingly teleporting to where he was. "Gah! William, don't do that!" The mage rolled his eyes. "Stop over exaggerating. But I must inquire, why did you offer our blades to them?"

"Uncle said to look for the one with the dormant holy blade. That blue haired guy has a sword that matches the description." Understanding dawned in his friend's brown eyes. "Ah. Though a word of caution, I do not believe it will be tactically wise to use all of our powers now. So please just refrain from your shadow beams."

It was Henry's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, William. I already wasn't going to use it again, for now at least. I am the tactician here." With that, he motioned for his friends to follow. With his enhanced hearing, he picked up the whisperings of the female members of his squad.

"Did you see that blue haired one? Bet you ten gold he's a prince." Kisi grinned, putting a hand to stifle a giggle. "The really handsome one? I'm not taking that bet. I already agree with you." The archer fake pouted. "How about that blonde haired woman? Ten gold Henry already has an eye on her."

Henry blanched upon hearing that, red eyes rolling, before regaining his composure. _Figures they're trying to pair me up with one of the first women we meet._

Lilliana grinned. "Deal." Kisi then pranced ahead of the group, trying to get to Henry before they met up with the others. "Hey Henry." The dragonling pretended to be ignorant of the oncoming question. "Hmm?" The soul-bonded's voice fell to a whisper. "Do you fancy that cleric girl? Lissa, right?"

Henry sighed. "Focus Kisi. We have a job to do first, before you try to pair me with every woman we meet." "Oh come on... You're no fun. First no shopping, now you're all business." Kisi whined, before falling back behind him after he gave her a glare. Henry then heard Locklow speak to Kisi. "Didn't you notice that the blue haired guy had an engagement ring on his finger? I don't think you would want to fawn over him, if you value your lives."

Henry muttered a few words in Liniian under his breath as Kisi made an exclamation. _Urg... Cynthia, forgive me. I can already tell this is going to be a long mission._

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, now that I've finally rechecked this chapter for the umpteenth time, (though I digress there still may be a mistake or two), I've finally decided to update the story. More meat than just exposition chapters.**

 **So, I want to get a few things across.**

 **Number one, this story will be peppered in between with 'Scrolls', which are basically more exposition for later stories.**

 **Number two, while the story is named 'Beginning Arcs', this specific crossover shall be contained entirely within this story, Of Dragons and Falchions, as such to not disappoint and bore any readers.**

 **Number three, I must stress, I will post the prologue of each other crossover story I do with the Dragonguard here, and make chapter one in a different story, of course excluding 'Of Dragons and Falchions'. In the other stories, I will simply have a little note in bold at the top informing which chapter in 'Beginning Arcs' is that story's particular prologue.**

 **Number three and a half, In order to help avoid future confusion, chapters in the 'Beginning Arcs' will be labeled as such: Scrolls will have the word 'Scroll** ** _insert Roman numeral here_** **', every chapter other than this first one will be marked (Of Dragons and Falchions) 'DF:** ** _insert chapter name here_** **', and prologues will be 'P** ** _insert Roman numeral here_** **:** ** _insert chapter name here_** **'.**

 **Number four, 'Of Dragons and Falchions' will be the only story with author notes such as these at the bottom. I personally find reading this mass of blah, even if it's my own writing, is rather boring. I will address issues and notifications in this section of every chapter if the need arises.**

 **Number five, as mentioned in the former statement, I will not add these notes at the bottom of other crossovers. Instead, I may pull a leaf from multiple writers' books that I personally enjoy reading from, and have little 'skits' of sorts in replacement. If this doesn't make much sense, it will when I find the time to begin another crossover.**

 **Number six, as usual, if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me to ask. The Dragonguard universe is not something that can be one hundred percent explained in one chapter, so if things confuse you, you probably aren't the first.**

 **Number seven(too many numbers Pyrus), I simply wish to point out that I know that this encounter is literally the first of the game, and where Robin is introduced. I simply decided to move this encounter to right before the Valmese Invasion so I don't have to do fourty chapter of the previous years. Lazy, I know, but oh well.**

 **Now that all that blah blah is out of the way, please read, review, and enjoy!**


	3. PI: To Be Inconspicuous

**Hello all to this new crossover! Just a few notes before we get started!**

 **A: Like I stated earlier, the only part of this story on this actually link will be this chapter as a prologue.**

 **B: Since this is the Heroes of Olympus series, I'll be writing in that fashion, so POVs for the win, huh?**

 **C: And yes, having a dragon-god along for the ride will seem like I've brought along a Gary Stu, but he does have limits. Especially if he's trying to keep a low profile, and not reveal himself. And he's a god of storms, not Ur, the god of creation with the Sigil.**

 **D: At this moment in time, there might be a minor villain from the Dragonguard world showing up, but I'm not sure right now.**

 **E: This Saturday I'll post the second chapter of Dragons and Falchions, so that's that.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Xelex POV

Sometimes I try to go through things like a human would do. It does make things harder, for one, but it does make me humbler in my opinion. Then again, I'm not exactly as weak as a human, so I'm not fatigued easily.

I mean, climbing a very large mountain with armor (human crafted of course, I could just rip it off for scale mail if I wanted) and a pack, and having to deal with a complaining apprentice can be tiresome, even for me, but meh.

"Ugh... Master Xelex, could we please take a break?" Cassandra whined, carrying just as much as I was.

I rolled my eyes, taking note my slight irritation was making the weather even more stormy.

Oh, by the way, we're climbing Mount Thunderstruck, famous for its constant thunder storm going on at its peak.

"I thought I asked you to call me Michael when we're alone? Even for my race, 'Xelex' is a strange name. And no Master, please. It's awkward." Yes, I purposely avoided the question, and that was an answer alone.

Cassandra huffed, shaking long red hair from her eyes. "Fine. _Michael_ , can we please take a break?" I chuckled at her expression before relenting. "Alright. We can take a fifteen minute breather." I tossed my pack on a rock, before plopping down.

Cassandra eagerly joined me on the ground, taking out her water skin and taking gulps from it. "You know, you're the whiniest host for a god I've met." Al I got in return for the prod was a glare, which made me chuckle again.

 _God of mechanics indeed._

I raised an eyebrow when she started pulling out cooking supplies, but it really didn't matter. We'd probably be here for half of the day, might as well get some of my meditating done.

And no, I am not a hippie or anything. Though it is kind of contradictory, the dragon-god of storms likes to meditate and read books.

As I leaned against a rock, I shut my eyes, mentally tuning out Cassandra's whatever-she's-doing, and focusing on clearing my head.

Slowly, the sound of metal clanking and thunder rumbling petered out, yielding to quiet.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, just breathing in and out, when I felt a spell being cast. A Time Spell, to be precise. _Crona? Why is she he-_

I opened my eyes to see Cassandra frozen in time, with the fire she had been making frozen similarly. In front of me was a familiar woman, dressed in skins and armor. "Juno." The goddess rolled her eyes. "Stormcaller."

I got up, rolling my eyes in return. "Queen of Olympus coming back to me for aid again? How long has it been? Five hundred years? A thousand?"

The goddess huffed, surprisingly similar to Cassandra's, and waved a hand to cut me off. "Enough banter, Stormcaller. You do not know how much energy I'm expending to contact you."

I flicked a strand of grey hair from my face. "I really don't care. Spit out what you want, or begone. I'm training a Dragonguard here."

Juno's face hardened slightly, but she really couldn't argue. Not if she valued her pretty face.

"I... Ahem. Let me start again. The Giants are rising again, and I need you, and your Guard if you so wish, to help seven demigods on their quest to stop them." I nodded, taking this in, before whistling.

"Those Giants? Nasty customers, them." I thought it over for a moment, before shrugging. It must be amusing, me looking like a seventeen year old and all, with Juno begging me for help. She tapped her foot, impatient for my answer.

It's a wonder how a super old goddess could act like a child. Then again, look no further than me for a shining example. At least Ur actually acts like an adult, being King and all.

"Eh, what the Rift. I'm bringing Cassandra along though, good learning experience." Juno definitely looked relieved, but I held up a finger. "But we must remain inconspicuous. I really don't think a bunch of demigods would appreciate a lightning god flashing in front of them and being forced to work with them."

"That will work. Now, I'll send you to Earth, and give that girl memories of our conversation." Juno replied, before everything went black, with wind whistling past my ears.

The next thing I know, I'm face first in the ground. My armor was still on, but over it was a long cloak, and I could feel a large number of people nearby. Scratch that, right next to me.

Then the whispers hit my ears, and I internally groaned. Damn it Juno, I said to be inconspicuous! I picked myself off the ground, brushing dust off my cloak, when two of the mass of demigods (judging from the armaments) stepped forward.

"Just who are you?" The blonde one asked, face looking stern. "And why are y-" I simply cut him off with a wave of my hand, which earned a grin from the dark haired one. I crouched down, grabbing Cassandra by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Up and at 'em Cass, no time to be sleepy." It was a mutter, in order not to give away too much. The Guard's eyes fluttered for a moment, trying to take in everything.

I could sympathize, when Psychros places information in someone's head it hurts, so it's probably similar.

"Wha-? Where? Xelex." My pupil glared at me again with those silver eyes, and I nearly laughed. Nearly. No need for a show, especially when we're trying to gain their trust. Thankfully she whispered her words, so no one heard my name.

"There we go." I turned back to the two. "What were you saying?" I asked innocently, seeing his miffed expression.

The other one spoke up. "As my fellow praetor was saying, who are you again?" I rolled my shoulders back, shrugging the hood of the cloak back. "Michael. Nice to meet you."


End file.
